Journey to be a Hetamon Master
by Doglover7
Summary: In a world where kids train countries to battle each other, join Ashley Ketchup and her friends Mist and Rock on a journey to defeat evil and become hetamon masters. Will they succeed, and will Ashley be able to train Chibitalia to be a strong hetamon? GerIta in later chapters. Please review. Rated t because of hetalia.
1. Journey Begins!

I don't own hetalia or Pokemon. Please review

* * *

Hello, my name is Ashley Ketchup, and today I am beginning my life as a hetamon trainer. What are hetamon, you ask? Well, hetamon represent the stereotypes of countries. They are companions, and can be used in hetamon battles. Each type has unique abilities and personalities. I am going to get my very first hetamon from a professor today. With its help, I'll become a hetamon master.

I rush outside and nearly run into tall grass when I am stopped by the professor. "Stop" he yelled, "there are dangerous level 2 Latvias in there! You will need your own hetamon to protect you. Come to my lab and I'll give you one"

I heard a smirk from the tall grass and turned around to see Larry Tree, my rude neighbor and the professor's grandson. "Hey Gramps, you realize that a Latvia will run away if you say Russia, right. By the way, I already got my hetamon. So I order you to battle me after you get yours, loser!" he said in a mean voice.

I followed Professor Tree to the lab and saw a single hetaball on the table. "This is my last hetamon. Treat him with love and care." The professor said as he handed me the hetaball and a hetadex to record data. I throw the ball and a cute little kid in a maid dress came out. "Do you serve any pasta?" it asked. Great. Just my luck. I am going to go on a journey to become a hetamon master with a Chibitalia.

As soon as I left the lab, Larry was there demanding to battle. "HAHAHA! Your stupid hetamon will be no match for my amazing team!" he yelled.

Thus, I began my very first battle.

*battle scene*

Rival Larry wants to battle

Rival Larry sent out Holy Roman Empire

I chose you, Chibitalia!

Chibitalia's cuteness cut Holy Roman Empire's defence in half

Chibitalia used attract

Holy Roman Empire became infatuated with Chibitalia

Holy Roman Empire is infatuated with Chibitalia and is unable to move

Chibitalia used charm

Holy Roman Empire's attack fell

Holy Roman Empire is infatuated with Chibitalia and is unable to move

Chibitalia used sweet kiss

It's super effective

Holy Roman Empire fainted

Chibitalia went up a level

Chibitalia learned paint

Ashley beat Rival Larry

*end battle scene*

After I won, Larry fled as fast as he could. I looked at Chibitalia. "You beat him with your cuteness, little guy." I said. I was curious about my hetamon and the hetamon it defeated, so I looked at the hetadex.

*hetadex data*

Chibitalia, the cute hetamon. Chibitalia is a weak normal type hetamon whose only defence is cuteness, however, this defence is only super effective on a Holy Roman Empire. Chibitalias love pasta and art. This is a basic hetamon and the pre-evolved form of Italy. Because all Chibitalia wear a maid dress, it is impossible to tell what gender one is until it evolves.

Holy Roman Empire, the in love hetamon. All of this normal type of hetamon are hopelessly in love with Chibitalias, however, they can't tell males from females. This is a basic hetamon. Individuals of strange species are said to die if they don't evolve in time. They can only evolve in the presence of a beer stone or an awesome stone. This is the pre-evolved form of both Germany and Teutonic Knights. What it evolves into depends on which stone is used.

*end hetadex data*

Now that I have a hetamon, I am ready to face the entire world. I will be a hetamon master and my first step is to take on the gym in Windflute Town.


	2. Journey to Windflute City!

I don't own hetalia or pokemon. Please review, ideas and opinions are appreciated.

* * *

I started to walk through the tall grass when I heard something rustling. I turned around and saw a hetamon. It looked weak and easy to catch. I wonder what kind it is. I took out my hetadex to find out.

*hetadex data*

Latvia, the trembling hetamon. Latvias are incredibly weak normal types and tremble in the presence of more powerful hetamon, especially Russias. This hetamon does not evolve.

*end hetadex data*

Well, it might be weak, but it will be a good first catch for me.

*battle scene*

A wild Latvia appeared

I chose you, Chibitalia

Chibitalia's cuteness cuts Latvia's defence a tiny bit

Chibitalia used paint

Latvia used fake tears

Chibitalia's defence fell

Go, hetaball

Wild Latvia was caught

*end battle scene*

Great! Now I have two hetamon, a Chibitalia and a Latvia. Time to continue to the first gym. I was minding my own business when someone poked my shoulder. It was a boy in shorts. "You have hetamon, you have to battle!" He said

*battle scene*

Youngster Joe would like to battle

Youngster Joe sent out Chibijapan

I chose you, Latvia

Chibijapan's where the sun rises cuts Latvia's accuracy a tiny bit

Latvia used double slap

Hit three times

Chibijapan used cute charm

Latvia's defence fell

Latvia come back, go Chibitalia

Chibijapan used bamboo slap

Chibitalia used paint

It's not very effective

Chibijapan saw itself and became confused

Chibijapan hurt itself in confusion

Chibijapan fainted

Latvia gained a level

Latvia learned tremble

Chibitalia gained a level

Ashley beat Youngster Joe

*end battle scene*

I won another trainer battle pretty soon, I'll be taking on gym leader Rock. What did I just beat with my Chibitalia? I looked at my hetadex to find out

*hetadex data*

Chilbijapan, the hetamon from where the sun sets. Chibijapans, are incredibly weak psychic types when first born but quickly develop into smart and powerful hetamon. This is a basic hetamon and the pre-evolved form of Japan.

*end hetamon data*

Child Japan develops quickly into a smart and powerful hetamon. Where can I catch one? I hope to become close to all of my hetamon, so I'll keep them out of their hetaballs. "Chibitalia and Latvia, you guys can come out." I said as I let them out. "Do you have any pasta?" Chibitalia asked. I sighed. "I'll get some when I go to the store." I told it (I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl). I turned to look at Latvia. Latvia was frantically looking around. He had a look of dread on his face. "Latvia, what seems to be the matter?" I asked. "I'm just making sure there aren't any Russias nearby." Latvia responded. I sighed again. "Calm down, there aren't any Russias here, you need not worry." He nodded and looked at me. "Okay..." said Latvia. I smiled at my two adorable hetamon. "Let's head to the gym, them. We have a badge to win." I said as Windflute City came into view.


	3. Battle with Rival Larry!

A.N- I don't own Hetalia or Pokemon. Please review and tell me what you like, don't like, and want to see more of.

* * *

We did it. We finally got to the city. Larry Tree was already there waiting for us. He smirked. "Well if it isn't little miss weakling! You beat me last time, but you were just lucky. Who is that trembling over there? Is a pathetic trembling Latvia the only thing you were able to catch. I'll let you know, I also caught a hetamon, but it is way stronger. Let's battle and I'll prove it to you!" he laughed as he took a hetaball out of his bag.

*battle scene*

Rival Larry would to battle

Rival Larry sent out Holy Roman Empire

I choose you, Chibitalia

Chibitalia's cuteness cut Holy Roman Empire's defence in half

Holy Roman Empire used food gift

Chibitalia is distracted by food and unable to move

Holy Roman Empire used teach me

Chibitalia's defence fell

Chibitalia's distraction wore of

Chibitalia used attract

Holy Roman Empire became infatuated with Chibitalia

Holy Roman Empire is infatuated and can't move

Chibitalia used paint

It's super effective

Holy Roman Empire fainted

Chibitalia leveled up

Chibitalia learned gender confusion

Rival Larry sent out Wy

I choose you, Latvia

Wy used Aussie or Brit, mate(for those not from England or Australia, it's hard to tell the difference)

Latvia became confused by similar accents

Latvia hurt itself in confusion

Wy used driveway

It's not very affective

Latvia snapped out of confusion

Latvia used tremble

Wy's defence fell

Wy used recognize me

Latvia's evasiveness fell

Latvia, come back

Go Chibitalia

Chibitalia used gender confusion

Wy can't tell if Chibitalia is male or female and became confused

Wy hurt itself in confusion

Chibitalia used paint

Wy fainted

Latvia gained a level

Ashley beat Rival Larry

*end battle scene*

Larry growled. "How is this possible!? My pokemon are much stronger than yours!", he yelled as he stormed of. I smiled. Winning is not about strength, but attitude. I went to see Nurse Killjoy at the Hetacenter to heal my pokemon. I was barely able to beat that brat. I will need to catch more hetamon if I'm to take on the gym leader. Before heading back to the forest to catch some hetamon, I checked the hetadex to learn about the hetamon that little brat had caught.

*hetadex data*

Wy, the driveway hetamon. Wy came into existence when an Australian man declared his house an independent nation because Australia would not let him build a driveway. A weak normal type, Wy does not evolve.

*end hetadex data*

In the forest, I quickly came across a wild hetamon

*battle scene*

A wild Greece appeared

I choose you, Chibitalia

Wild Greece is fast asleep

Ashley used hetaball

Wild Greece was caught.

*end battle scene*

Having caught a hetamon, I checked my hetadex to learn about it.

*hetadex data*

Greece, the sleepy cat hetamon. This normal type loves cats. It can command hordes of them, which makes it quite strong. However, it always enters battle asleep and has little motivation to fight unless it's opponent is Turkey. Greece doesn't evolve.

*end hetadex data*

I was now ready to face the gym leader. As I walked into the gym, my heart pounded with excitement and anticipation.


	4. Team Bad Touch Trio!

A.N- I don't own Hetalia or Pokemon. As alway, thanks for reading, please tell me what to think, and I'll try to update again soon.

* * *

I was now ready to face the gym leader. As I walked into the gym, my heart pounded with excitement and anticipation. I turned around and saw that Greece was fast asleep. "Come on Greece! Wake up!" I said loudly as I shook Greece. Chibitalia tugged at my dress. "Miss, do you by any chance serve any pasta?" it asked. I sighed in annoyance. Chibitalia asked that every five minutes. "No I do not!" Chibitalia tugged again. "Can you find Miss. Hungary? They're here!" I turned around to see three figures.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nations!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to territories beyond!"

"Antonio!"

"Gilbert!"

"Team Bad Touch Trio coming to invade your vital regions!"

"Surrender now or face our legions!"

"Ohonhonhon~ Francis, that's right!"

Oh no, it is the notorious Bad Touch Trio. They are a criminal organization which invades vital regions and steals hetamon. What makes it worse is that their member called "Antonio" was confirmed to have an unhealthy obsession with all hetamons that are Italian! Chibitalia is in danger. "Bad Touch Trio, I challenge you to battle!" I shouted. They laughed and told me I would have to face them one at a time in three double battles. Thankfully, the gym leader agreed to fight with me.

*battle scene*

Bad Touch Trio's Francis would like to battle

Francis sent out France and Child!Canada

Leader Rock sent out Austria

Go, Chibitalia!

France used rose throw

Austria used piano

France fell asleep

Child!Canada used maple shield

Child!Canada's defence rose

Chibitalia used paint

France is fast asleep

Austria used rant

Child!Canada refuses to fight and runs away

Chibitalia used paint

France woke up

France used flirt

Not very effective

Austria used rant

Chibitalia used paint

France stole the painting for a museum

France used rose throw

Austria used cheap tacky patched-up clothing

It's super effective

France fainted

*end battle scene*

*battle scene*

Bad Touch Trio's Antonio would like to battle

Antonio sent out Spain and Chibiromano

Leader Rock sent out Turkey

I chose you, Greece

Greece is not asleep due to presence of a Turkey

Greece disobeyed you and attacked Turkey instead of the opponents hetamon

Greece used cat scratch

Turkey disobeyed Rock and attacked Greece instead of the opponents hetamon

Turkey used masked assault

Spain used tomato attack

Chibiromano used tomato attack

Turkey noticed chibiromano

Turkey used conquer

Spain used charging bull

It's super effective

Turkey gave up and attacked Greece

Turkey used visit Japan

Greece became enraged

Greece used visit Japan

Turkey became enraged

Turkey used walls of Troy

It's super effective

Greece uses Trojan Horse

It's super effective

Turkey and Greece both fainted

Spain used Italian Obsession

Spain stole Chibitalia

*end battle scene*

I sighed in frustration before shouting out in anger. "How dare they steal Chibitalia! Who the hell do they think they are? Come on Rock, we have to go hunt them down! I'm gonna get my hetamon back if it is the last thing I do!"

Rock grabbed my shoulders. "Calm down! We need to think things through. First off, it was probably not smart to try getting a Greece and a Turkey to work together. Second, we are going to rescue Chibitalia, I promise you. Can you look in your hetadex to see what we are up against?" I nodded my head and took out my hetadex to learn about the hetamon we faced with the Bad Touch Trio, along with Rock's hetamon.

*hetadex data*

France, the perverted hetamon. This grass type hetamon is highly romantic, to the point of being perverted. They are known to constantly fight with Englands, another hetamon. They demand to live elegant and glamorous lives and hate anything ugly, tacky, or plain. Although not the weakest hetamon in the world, they are still very weak in battle, so their main strategy is to profit from the sidelines. This hetamon does not evolve.

Child!Canada, the calm hetamon. This grass and ice type hetamon is not weak, but they are calm and peaceful children and will often refuse to fight. They are the sibling of Child!Americas and the two species of hetamon are often fought over in long battles between Frances and Englands. Due to their calm and quiet nature, they are becoming less noticeable, especially in comparison to Child!Americas. Child!Canada is a basic hetamon and the pre-evolved form of Canada.

Spain, the tomato hetamon. Spains are cheerful and easygoing hetamon which love tomatoes and are confirmed to have an obsession with any Italian hetamon. They are usually seen with a Chibiromano and will suddenly go from being cheerful and easygoing to being a scary and powerful if a Chibiromano is threatened. They usually fight using tomatoes, axes, or bulls. This hetamon does not evolve

Chibiromano, the lazy kid hetamon. Chibiromanos are typically seen with Spains, whom they call "Boss Spain". They work for Spains as underlings but are so lazy that they are useless as workers. Despite the fact that all they do is sleep, eat tomatoes, and complain, Spains adore them and are highly protective of them. They usually battle by throwing tomatoes or offending their opponent. This is the pre-evolved form of Romano.

Austria, the musical hetamon. This normal type hetamon are very much strict young master or mistress individuals. They have a fondness for hetamon known as Hungarys and view hetamon known as Prussias as annoying nuisances. They are much more artistically inclined than they are battle inclined, but this doesn't make them weak. The are masters of making music, which can be used to lull opponents to sleep, which makes them great in double battles. They do not evolve.

Turkey, they masked hetamon. Also known as Ottoman Empires, this dark and fighting type has a love of conquering territories. They will sometimes get in fights with Spains while trying to conquer Chibiromanos, but their main opponent are Greeces. They cannot be in the presence of a Greece without fighting it unless there is catchy, upbeat music, which will cause both it and Greece to start dancing. This hetamon always wears a mask and specializes in sneak attacks. Turkey does not evolve

*end hetadex data*

And with that, Rock and I set out to defeat the Bad Touch Trio.


End file.
